Vampire
Vampires are undead immortal supernatural predators descended from the most famous vampire of them all, the Original vampire, Dracula. They are also descended from a family known as The Originals. Vampires of various different forms have populated Human mythology and culture for centuries, even before The Originals. It is unknown how many Vampires exist worldwide. 'History' There are many different theories how the vampires originated, however the starting point of the undead race began with the Original Vampire and Original Family. The Original Vampire is the most notorious of them all, Count Dracula. In his previous life, Vlad Tepes III was born in Braşov, Romania, and was said to have been killed by “The Left Hand of God” (the Archangel Gabriel), but not before making Faustian Bargain, which gave him new life as a vampire. It is explained that although his father, Valerious the Elder, made the vow to kill Dracula, he couldn't kill his own son. Instead, he banished Dracula to an icy fortress from which he should not have been able to return, but the Devil gave him wings and the power of flight, which allowed him to escape. Around the same time, a powerful witch named Esther heard about rumours of the immortal vampire, and transformed her family into Vampires via a mystical blood spell. Born during 1400’s of Europe, at some during their lives, Esther and her husband, Mikael, fled their homeland soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, ravaged their village. They escaped overseas to the, until then, undiscovered North America, where they had heard that people were healthy and blessed with strength and speed. Unbeknownst to them this was because the natives were Werewolves. Soon after their arrival in Mystic Falls, Esther and her family lived in peace with the natives, until their youngest son, Henrik was killed on a full moon by the Werewolves, as he and Klaus had snuck out to watch them transform, which was forbidden. Heartbroken and angry by his son's death, Mikael begged the powerful witch Ayanna, who the family were good friends with, to help make the family more powerful using a magical spell to grant himself and his family immortality and superior powers, in order to defend themselves from the wolves. Ayanna said that it was a crime against nature, and that she would not have any part in it, and so Mikael turned to his wife, a Witch herself, to perform the ritual. Ayanna also warned that such a powerful spell would breed consequences, and that their very natures would turn on them. Despite this, Mikael and Esther went through with the ritual anyway. Esther called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects that grew in the village, for immortality. Later on Mikael gave his children his blood as a wine, before killing each, none too gently, by driving his sword into their hearts. When they awoke in transition, Mikael forced Rebekah and Klaus to drink Human blood, completing the transformation. Rebekah later described the feeling to Elena as "Euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable", which seems to fit in with the description regular vampires, give when describing their first feed. However after the ritual's completion their nature and bodies did in fact turn on them; for every strength; there was a weakness. The first Vampires could not walk in the sunlight without being severely burned, and eventually dying. Even though Esther discovered a solution by enchanting Lapis Lazuli rings to protect her family, they soon found that their neighbours could keep them out of their homes, and the vervain plants that grew under the white oak tree burned and prevented compulsion. Furthermore the tree that gave them immortality could also take it away. Because of this the family burned it to the ground. But the last and most fatal flaw was one that Esther and Mikael hadn't anticipated; the lust for blood. The very thing that had given them life became what they craved the most, and it was uncontrollable. And while the vampires created from the Originals are not as powerful as the Originals themselves, their weaknesses remain. 'Food' Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet. All vampires need to drink some kind of blood. Whether it is human or animal is up to the vampire. They can also survive off of vampire blood, as Mikael a vampire has been depriving himself of the blood of humans and animals, for a long time and seemed to be just fine. If a vampire does not drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will try to pump blood through their veins, but once there's none left, they will decompose into mummification. It is a very painful experience. 'Vampire Species and Sects' As the Originals were turned into vampires in different manners, they have then in turn created many diverse types of vampires. The differences between vampires can be many, ranging from the abilities and weaknesses that they have to their lifestyles and characteristics. Vampire sects have also been formed and are as diverse as the world’s religions. The types of vampires are as listed; *'Originals:' The first vampires to have ever been created. They have very few weaknesses and are more powerful than normal vampires. *'Purebloods:' Born as Vampires. They have all of the strengths of the class of vampire they were born from, but to a higher degree. Weaknesses may also be more recessive. (Note: not all vampires have the ability to have children.) *'Perfect Vampires:' The rarest type of vampire. These vampires have all of the vampire’s strengths and none of its weaknesses. *'Traditional Vampires:' Vampires that possess the common powers and weaknesses. *'Kreiger Sect:' Western type warriors, one of the strongest sects. *'Claw Sect:' Middle Eastern type warriors, rivals of the Krieger. *'Charniputra:' Gargoyle-like vampires. *'Anchorite Sect:' Rural outcasts who prefer to hide from Humanity and live in peace. *'Tryk Sect:' A powerful, parasitic race that prefers the blood of other vampires. *'Nosferati:' Similar to Count Orlock, their need for powerful blood sometimes drives them to attack other vampires. *'Aqueos:' Aquatic vampires. *'Original Lineage' The vampires that are descended from the Original family. They are very close to the traditional vampires. *'Moksha Sect:' Seers who gain their powers by feeding as little as possible. *'Siren Sect:' All beautiful female vampires with powers of seduction. *'Adze:' African vampires who are able to survive the usually instantaneous methods of vampire destruction for ten minutes. *'Ancients:' Italian vampires with superior superhuman speed and healing factor compared to that of other vampires. *'Yiki Onna:' Japanese vampires with the power to turn into ice storms rather than fog as other vampires can. 'Powers and Abilities' The following powers are the most common of a vampire. Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Immortality:' Vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing factor:' Vampires are capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. They can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes; however they cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Superhuman strength:' Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. *'Superhuman speed:' Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Superhuman stamina:' Vampires’ bodies are more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by their muscles during physical activity. *'Superhuman reflexes:' Vampires’ natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Vampires can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Fangs:' Vampires have fangs and claws. They can quickly drain a victim of blood. *'Mind compulsion:' Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Original vampires can also compel normal vampires. The following powers are less common for vampires, and may be limited to only a certain class of vampire; *'Shapeshifting:' Vampires are able to shape shift into bats, rats, wolves, and/or mist etc. They can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. *'Weather Manipulation:' They can have control over the elements and weather. However, they are often severely weakened for an extend period of time afterward. *'Dream Manipulation:' Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability are the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional control:' Vampires have a limited ability to turn off their own emotions to make killing easier. 'Weaknesses' Like their powers and abilities, vampires’ weaknesses are also different among the classes; *'Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death of a vampire. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Broken Neck:' Though not fatal, breaking a vampire's neck will render it unconscious for several hours. *'Religious Icons:' Vampires can be affected by religious icons. They are affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and the religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Limited to certain vampires. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Limited to certain vampires. *'Magic:' Certain witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. Limited to certain vampires. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Limited to certain vampires, most noticeably the Original family and their bloodline. *'Silver:' Vampires are highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If they are injured by silver, their recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Limited to certain vampires. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original is staked with a White Oak Stake, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. Limited to the Originals. *'Desiccation:' If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their system, it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their veins rubbing against each other and it is quite painful but if a human is near the vampire, their bloodlust will be too powerful to obtain. *'Hunter's Curse:' If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. 'Physical and Psychological Traits' The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan Salvatore explains that the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent predators as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Vampires are said to be able to turn off their Humanity, and therefore their ability to feel negative emotions such as guilt if they find what they feel too overwhelming, Damon and Stefan have done this along with a few other vampires, Rose, however, claims that the switch doesn't exist or at least not for older vampires. Due to the fact that Both Damon and Stefan were moral people as humans and the fact being that being a vampire doesn't automatically turn one evil, there has to be a switch or else said vampires would be crippled with guilt after their first kills. Yet again, a vampire's bloodlust can be so strong that it overwrites their morality as is the case of rippers. The emotion switch is proven by Klaus as he compels Stefan to turn it off and him later shown to be cold and emotionless 'Sub-Species' Vampire-Witches The offspring of witches and vampires. Normally, this kind of species would not be able to exist, since most vampires are actually undead beings, and therefore not able to reproduce. However, there is at least one known way to make reproduction possible; the Phoenix Force. This was explained by Crystal Summers, when she was pregnant with her son, Dorian. Since she is a Phoenix Force host, she has the ability (although subconsciously) to control life-force and resurrect the dead, meaning that she actually, in a sense, "revived" her son. Witch-Vampire hybrids possess all of the Wiccan abilities and vampiric powers. The first known Witch-Vampire hybrids was thought to be Sora and Roxas Summers; as they both possessed all of the wiccan and vampiric abilities - however, the siblings' vampiric lineage was dormant until their respective births. Their father, Zacha Summers, is a witch, but their mother, Anna Valerious, is actually human (even if she possesses the dormant vampire gene from her family), and it was later revealed that the siblings "activated" their own powers. This meant that Dorian Salvatore is actually the first known "true" hybrid, seeing as Crystal is a pureblooded witch and Damon is a full vampire. Vampire-Werewolves 'Known Vampires' |-|Vampire= |-|Vampire-Werewolf= |-|Witch-Vampire= |-|Tribrid= 'Trivia' Category:Species